Falling For Him
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: (Me & Slytherin1595 came up with the story together Xx Rubbish Title I know. But its hard to come up with one) Tugger and his fan-club. Felicity and her boredom. Macavity and his watchful eye. And a bit of Growltiger, Pouncival, Munkustrap and Mungojerrie. One simple prank to Munkustrap could make your whole life go upside down. As Felicity and Tugger have to find out.


**;) Haven't been on for a while. Yet, I still have some brand new ideas (Really need to finish off my other stories.. ) But, Here is one of the stories, Me & Slytherin1595 had come up with. :) (With my OC Felicity :P )**

* * *

One of those days. Where even watching paint dry was entertaining. Felicity sighed and walked around the yard, she wanted something fun to do but all the other cats were being boring. Quaxo had refused to turn into his alter-ego, Mistoffelees. Just cause he was 'Too Tired'. Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie were out stealing. The young queen sighed and looked around the dusty, old Junkyard. 'Nothing to do.. Nothing for me to do' She thought as she turned a corner. Her eyes lit up when she saw what was there. Not only was the terrible bore, The Rum Tum Tugger, there but also his hyper fan group was there. She smiled and sat on a rusty, broken down car and watched the Maine Coon.

The Rum Tum Tugger grinned. He was a rebel, and he knew it. Even though JennyAnyDots had forbid him from doing any 'inappropriate' dancing, he still liked to show the kittens his dancing. After a few pelvic-thrusts, the kittens swarmed around him, fainting with happiness. The fluffy Maine Coon grinned and looked up, noticing Felicity.

"Come over here!" He told her, well, more like ordered her to. Felicity sighed and debated to herself whether or not she would walk up to the 'Rockstar' tom. After what seemed like an eternity the young queen decided to walk over to the Maine Coon.

The Rum Tum Tugger smiled as she joined his group of fans, "Hiya.. Um Felicity. How are you this fine day?" He asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

The young queen glanced at Tugger's fan club. Most of them seemed to have their eyes fixed on the tom. Felicity wasn't a big fan of Tugger. She she liked him, like any decent cat did. But she didn't faint when he talked to her.

"I'm fine Tugger." she shrugged, "And you?" The queen asked.

The Maine Coon smiled and tickled Ecetera's chin, which made the young kitten squeal and faint. "I'm doing good." He replied, winking. "So, what have you been up to?"

Felicity giggled and Cettie's reaction. "Nothing much, It has been the most boring day ever." She sighed, "I wish there was something I could do." Felicity sighed and sat back on to the rusty car.

Tugger looked at her and smirked, "Well, I could make it a lot less boring." He purred. Felicity looked at him in disbelief. But before the queen could answer he turned to his 'fan-club' and did a couple more pelvic-thrusts.

The queen sighed, "Really? You think dancing. Or whatever that was, is going to make my day any better?" The queen questioned, sighing.

The Tom stared at her. His eyes getting wide and questioning, "B-But dancing always works." He spoke, pretending his ego had been damaged slightly.

Felicity shrugged, "Well, Maybe with the kittens. But if you hadn't already noticed. I am not a kitten!" She informed him, folding her arms.

He fiddled with the spikes on his collar. "I noticed," Tugger finally said, looking deflated. "Just wanted to make your day less boring." He spoke, looking down at the floor.

Felicity sighed, "Thanks for trying Tugger." Although, Tugger's dance had made her day a little less boring, but she would never admit it. All she wanted is something to do, not watch. Like how, Munkustrap got busy patrolling or how Viccy would be seen somewhere dancing. They were never bored.

Tugger grinned, "Whoa!" He said. "Wait. We can do something if you'd like." He suggested. Felicity looked up and smiled, nodding her head. Tugger smiled and ditched his 'fan-club' and joined Felicity. "So, uh," Tugger said, looking around. What do you want to do?"

The queen thought for awhile. She glanced around the junkyard and saw Munkustrap walking around. He was probably on his daily patrol of the area. "How about we go annoy your brother?" She asked, grinning mischievously.

Tugger grinned widely. If there was one true thing he loved doing, it was annoying his older brother. "Alright, let's do it!"


End file.
